This invention relates generally to computer-based or electronically controlled games of skill and/or chance involving multiple participants. More specifically, this invention relates to a game display system and method for generating a common information display indicating the progress or status of all game participants, so that individual participants can view their own status relative to all game participants and thereby assess or estimate their odds of winning.
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of computer-based, electronically controlled games. Such games have included a wide variety of games of chance used in the gaming (gambling) industry, as well as a wide variety of entertainment-type games that do not involve aspects of gambling. Early computer-based games were designed to support a single participant. More recently, enhanced computer performance has enabled the development of more sophisticated games which accommodate concurrent access by multiple participants.
Examples of single participant games in the gaming industry include blackjack, poker, keno, and rudimentary forms of bingo. In each case, the single participant is matched against the computer which represents the xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d, i.e., the casino or its equivalent. Any decisions made by or actions taken by the single participant prior to or during the course of the game, as well as the outcome, would be entirely independent of any other participant who might be simultaneously playing the same game on another machine. In this regard, while single participant games have provided for simultaneous play of the same game or same type of game by multiple persons, with the multiple games being controlled by a common computer, the participants participate in individual and independent games wherein each matches his or her independent skills against the xe2x80x9chousexe2x80x9d and not against each other. Such single participant games have included games of chance, games of skill, or a combination thereof.
Examples of multiple participant games in the gaming industry having primarily included various forms of bingo, but also include lottery games of the type conducted in many states wherein winning numbers are randomly selected from a larger field of numbers. In such multiple participant games, each participant participates in competition with all other participants in an effort to win one or more prizes. The results of the game, and the individual participant""s chances of winning, can be directly affected by the total number of participants and also by the collective or individual decisions made by other participants.
The most common example of a current computer-based multiple participant bingo game involves a networked system of participant terminals, each with its own monitor or display device, controlled by a master computer which conducts the game and determines the outcome. For each game, a participant is typically able to select one or more cards to be played, to change any one of the selected cards, and perhaps also to view the cards in different ways during the course of the game. The individual participant terminal presents only basic game information such as the game number, the bingo pattern to be achieved for winning, and the numbers which have been called. As the game proceeds, the participant terminal displays the card or cards allocated to that participant and automatically marks each card as the numbers are called to visually indicate the participant""s game status or progress. The game concludes when at least one card allocated to at least one participant achieves the winning bingo pattern based on the numbers called.
However, significant information that would be helpful or desirable is not made available to the individual participants. More specifically, the participant terminal does not display any information regarding the real-time status or progress of the participant in relation to other participants, either prior to or during the conduct of the game. Moreover, the participant terminal does not identify the winning card or cards, or the associated winning participant or participants. Relevant pre-game status information could include information regarding the specific cards in play, the number of cards in play for any one participant or for each participant, and/or the total number of cards in play. Status information during the game could include information regarding the progress of each card in play toward achieving the winning bingo pattern.
The provision of such status information regarding the field of multiple participants in real-time to each participant would result in several important benefits. For example, the integrity of the game would be enhanced by disclosing in full to all participants the pre-game, game-in-progress, winning card, and winning participant information. Moreover, each participant would have an opportunity to assess or estimate his or her statistical chances of winning, wherein this factor would further enhance the integrity of game while additionally affording each participant an opportunity to make important decisions such as the number of cards to play and/or whether to continue participation in the game. These factors would contribute to the overall satisfaction and excitement experienced by each participant.
Accordingly, one important objective of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for aggregating relevant information for multiple participants in a computer-based game, particularly such as the progress status of each individual participant as a game proceeds, and compiling and displaying such information in a common information display or format available for viewing in real-time by each game participant.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for accommodating participation by xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants in the same game. In this regard, an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant is actively involved in the game, and interacts with the game system in real-time such as by pre-game selection of game elements (e.g., bingo cards) and wagers, and by inputting data as may be required in the course of the game. In a typical computer-based casino game, an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant typically interacts in real-time by means of a keyboard, touch-screen monitor, or other suitable input device at a participant station or terminal. By contrast, a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participant is not actively involved in the game and does not participate in real-time, but may have a passive position or xe2x80x9cstakexe2x80x9d in the game. In the case of a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participant, interaction with the game is normally limited to initially purchasing a xe2x80x9cstakexe2x80x9d in the game (e.g., one or more bingo cards), and then collecting prizes or winnings at the conclusion of the game.
By way of example, in the casino game keno as well as its state-run lottery equivalents, participants are xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d in that the game proceeds without their presence or active participation as soon as a xe2x80x9cstakexe2x80x9d in acquired by purchasing at least one ticket or game card bearing a selected group of numbers. By comparison, participants engaged in computer-based blackjack, poker, craps, slot machines and the like are xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants due to their requisite real-time interaction with the computer in the course of playing the game. Such computer-based games may, of course, be accessed and played in a casino as well as other non-casino settings. Participants that are located geographically distant from the game site could be xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d, depending upon the circumstances. For example, in a blackjack game played over the internet, a participant would be an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant since the participation takes places in real-time. By contrast, a person who purchases a lottery ticket to a drawing to be held at a later time would be a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participant, even though that participant had to take action by purchasing the ticket in order to participate.
Neither xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d nor xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants should be confused with xe2x80x9csimulatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cimaginaryxe2x80x9d participants. Some computer-based games are designed to permit an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant to compete against a xe2x80x9csimulatedxe2x80x9d opponent to give the impression or flavor of a real game environment. An example of a xe2x80x9csimulatedxe2x80x9d participant is a traditional bingo game wherein an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant competes against one or more computer-generated opponents, with the winner being either the xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participant or one of the imaginary computer-generated xe2x80x9csimulatedxe2x80x9d participants.
For games involving xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants conducted at a fixed venue such as a casino or charity bingo hall, space and other resource considerations frequently restrict the number of game participants to a finite number. Such considerations include the floor space necessary to accommodate a particular number of chairs and tables or the like, as well as the cost of and space needed for the requisite game devices and personnel needed to conduct the game. However, if the game could be adapted to permit xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants to participate along with xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants, particularly without mandating the physical presence of such xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants at the game site while the game is being played, the total number of prospective participants for such resource-limiting games can be significantly increased. In a casino environment, this would beneficially enable the casino to meet the gaming needs of a larger number of customers by permitting an individual to participate concurrently in multiple gaming activities including xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participation in multiple games as well as xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participation in another activity. This would enhance the participant""s excitement and enjoyment of the overall gaming activity while additionally increasing the sponsor""s revenue potential. Moreover, participation of xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants in games would increase the prize or winnings potential in games which pay the winner in proportion to the sum wagered by all participants.
Accordingly, another important object of the present invention is to provide a game system and method for accommodating participation by xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants together with xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants in a computer-based game of skill or chance.
In accordance with the invention, an information display system and method is provided for computer-based games and the like. The display system and method monitors the status of each game participant in real-time as a particular game progresses, and responds to the monitored status information to generate a common information display representing the real-time status of all participants or a selected number of participants (e.g., such as a selected number of leading or ranked participants plus the participant viewing the display) so that each individual participant can view his or her status relative to other game participants. With this information, each participant can assess his or her individual chances of winning as the game proceeds. The invention is suited for rapid and efficient playing of games of chance or skill in a casino environment or the like, wherein the game can accommodate a large number of participants including xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants located at the game site and participating in real-time, as well as xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants who may not be present at the game site.
In a preferred form of the invention, the computer-based game comprises a game of chance or skill, such as bingo or the like, wherein individual participants may acquire a xe2x80x9cstakexe2x80x9d in the game by appropriately entering game input information on a game terminal linked or networked with a main computer responsible for operating the game. Such game terminals may be located at the game site or elsewhere to accommodate xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants desiring to participate in the game in real-time. In addition, game terminals may be provided at any location to accommodate xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d participants desiring to acquire a stake in the game but otherwise not participating in real-time. Selected pre-game participant information, particularly for xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants, such as participant identification number, participant location at the game site, as well as information regarding each participant""s game position (e.g., the number of cards and the number patterns thereon in the case of a bingo game) is combined and made available for viewing by all xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants via the common information display. This common information display may comprise a large screen projection-type display present at the game site, and/or a video or other suitable display available at selected computer terminals located at the game site or elsewhere.
As the game proceeds, the display system and method of the present invention updates the common information display in real-time to show the progress of the game (e.g., by displaying each number called in a bingo game) and further to display the status of each game participant. For example, in a bingo game, the common information display would be updated in real-time to mark each called number on the displayed cards for each participant, or for a selected group of participants ranked according to their progress toward winning, thereby permitting the game participants to view their individual status relative to other participants and utilize this information to assess their individual chances of winning. In one preferred form, the common information display is designed to show the individual progress or status of all xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d participants participating in the game. In another preferred form the display system and method is designed to rank the individual progress or status of each participant and then to display the status for a top-ranked selected number of participants currently ranked in a group having the best chances of winning the game plus the status of the participant viewing the display.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.